The Warmth of Roses
by raylen2230
Summary: The girls are back at again. What will happen next find out. I'm so lame lmafo...I suck a short summarys so there's one inside. lots of Fluffy/suspense/Drama/romance. Like I've said before I'm going to tug at ur heart strings. Check the sorry out and enjoy-Ray
1. Prologue

**Rating: T-R for violence, language, sexual innuendos and mild adult situations or themes. ( If little kids in the area, they should vacate the premises. Not for the faint of heart does get graffic...lol I'm not that hardcore but this might go a little further then I've tried in the past)**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith & Willow/Kennedy- others in the story of course so you'll just have to read it.**

**Style: I shall warn you the point of view changes in each chapter. Sorry if there was any confusion before, I strive to be a better writer now. I've gotten into writing plots an prologues. The following chap is a summary of the previous stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, nor do I make any profit from them. Thank you Joss for creating this universe.**

**Beta: Sessely (my beta is awesome, as always I seem to find good people. She has become my goddess of the hunt in editing my chapters. I like her style so check some her stuff out, there's a full link on my profile.)**

**Summary: If you have read "Calling all willing hearts." And "By her hand". You'll know majority of whats going on so you won't get too lost. This is basically a continuation. It has No major time gap or relapse. I'm going to include things from the previous story also. So read, Review and enjoy-Ray**

**P.s. I will say please don't take offense to some of the scenes in this story. I know dancers and or other in situations they can't help. These are jus a few stories I heard an wanted to share them my own way.**

* * *

There's points in time in a persons life where he or she has to make hard choices. Make a left, take a right. Run. Stay or and help. Be normal and go to school or be the party girl who doesn't have a care in the world because she lives for the moment. The choices in that moment in time that changes someone's perspective makin them take complete 360 because she discovered she had a voice. When ya are a young child ya can't tell when they happen. Ya jus hit the stop sign do a Cali roll and keep movin. Sure, yea I can tell ya now I'm five by five but I, Faith Leanne can recall a few choices that made a difference; the few memories that I remember like they were yesterday.

The house I grew up in was always freezin cold, especially in the winter. I was a tiny kid for my age, small framed an all. My mother danced at a strip club. She always came home angry because of the customers who touched her all night. Drunk because she had to be numb to function at work or on any pills, that did only god knows what. Most times I was asleep when she came home. She would rarely go to sleep when she got home from work because she was so messed up. I would always hear her come in; she had no since of grace about her. She was normally still up when I woke up at seven am for school and asleep when I got home in the afternoon.

Now I know my mother didn't want me, I didn't think that then. In some ways I still loved her. I was very young lots of it was forgotten but there was one day the sticks out. I think it was a Monday and she normally took off Monday nights because of no business comin into the clubs. I had gotten sick because I got caught out in the snow storm walking home from school with my best friend Tamsin a few days before. She lived three buildings down the street from me with her Dad. Tamsin was many years older then me. I met her when my parents were still together, she used to baby sit me. She would come over a lot. Her soft-more year she got in trouble and had to move away to New York. While she was gone, my parents split up because my mom was cheating again. After my dad left, my mom started dancin again to make ends meet. It just kept goin from bad to worse from there. Tamsin moved back for her Junior and senior year of high school and went to a different school. When she saw my mom she started me under her wing and looked out for me. She was the closest thing I'll probably ever get to an older sister.

Since Tamsin was in high school and got out a few hours earlier then I did. She would always wait for me at the corner bistro close to my bus stop. Sometimes we would sit and hang out with her friends; she would make sure I ate and got home safely. I think that was the only time I really would ever got to eat full meals. My mouth watered at the thought of a pan seared grilled cheese and hot tomato soup. In the summer I always ate my soup chilled, just like Tamsin. It was our thing because we got to make it ourselves. Tamsin and the cook taught me how to cook easy snacks or meals there at the corner bistro.

Got a little off track, anyways; that night I was kept up by a bad fever that Sunday night and well into the next mornin. I was home alone and clueless as to how to fix myself. So what does a kid do search the house. Of course my mother didn't keep child cough medicine in stock. So I took a few pills I found in her cabinet that had a big medical word. As a child not knowing basic medicine strengths or anything about them at all I ended up in me throwing up the pills and my food. After that I was five by five, I did fall asleep until mom got home. I could see her in the livin room from my room. T'was a small two bedroom apartment and I didn't have a door. She broke it but that's another story.

My mom came home stumblin over end tables and knockin over glasses she left out because they were never ever put into the sink. I starred intently from under my covers as she stumbled, knockin two pictures off the wall before she even made it to the kitchen. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks and screamed furious. "FAITH! Yous little shit, get your ass out heres...Faith!." I scrambled to hide in the only spot I could think of quickly, under my bed. She stormed into my room seeing me somehow. I bet I had a leg stickin out. Well she didn't hesitate she leaned over grabbin my arm first draggin me to my feet. As we walked I struggled because my feet weren't always touching the ground as she pulled me out of my room. I would scream and cry 'I'm sorry' but I don't think she ever heard me. She threw me into my half cleaned puke on the kitchen floor. Ya could see all kinds of trails and chunky bits I left behind. It was all sorts of colors and dried on.

"This is goin ta stain my goddamn floors." She lied. "Ya worthlesssss." She kept on going. Tamsin always told me when ever my mother goes off into one of her evil rants to go to my special place. Hide there and think of happy memories. Cliché, I know but it worked for me. "Your gonna clean this shit up now before school." She yelled. I probably told her 'I didn't feel good' but she didn't care or want to hear. "Clean it." She screamed again.

I moved to the cabinet at a snails pace which only made her angrier. She sat at the kitchen table playin sortin some white powder while mutterin and countin money. At some point she couldn't take it anymore, "Your gonna be late for school hurry the fuck up." She griped she was so messed up; I still had about two hours before I had to leave. Before I could respond she stood an walked to the cabinets on the far side of the kitchen, mutterin the entire way. She kept most of her vodka bottles in the cabinet at the very top. I got beat every time I opened it. So I stayed away from it. She came back with a spray bottle I never used before an dropped it in front of me.

"Spray it on an don' let it touch your skin. Then wipes it down." She briefly explained, than she stumbled away screamin my name and profanities. I remember at the point I was sobbin because I couldn't block her out anymore which sucked but at least she's gone. Slowly I stopped cryin.

I continued to clean and even though I felt measurably better than last night the cleaner my mother gave me burned me. The top of the container was cracked, so when I sprayed it also leaked onto my hands. When I was done I starred at them not knowing what to do because they were so red, swollen and starting to blister. I didn't want to stop cleaning because I didn't want to get in trouble. With the hand that I could move better I got a ice cube from the freezer thinkin it would help to rub it on my hands but it only made it worse. I'll never forget havin to stifle screams from the pain. I didn't know what to do so I ran to my moms room in a panic. Upon seein me at the door she put a piece of paper over whatever she was lookin at on the vanity, walked up to the door and she slammed it in my face. I was scared and we didn't have a phone that I could call someone, so I put on my heaviest coat an left.

I ran as fast as I could down the street to Tamsin's place hopin she hadn't already left for school. It was just her and her dad, he was a doctor but there was law suit before I met them. Now he does somethin else. I found out about when I overheard my mom talkin about him one day to one of her friends. A few weeks later his wife left him takin the rest of the money he had as long as he got to keep Tamsin. She didn't even try to contest for custody. Another messed up situation but Tamsin's dad is great. He was a good guy and really nice to me the few times I saw him.

I remember Tamsin opened the door worried because I was there so early gettin me inside. When she realized I had been cryin and I was still in my pj's she started askin questions. At some point she touched my hands an I reared back in pain. Tamsin and I were close enough that she knew somethin was wrong with them. When I showed her she teared up.

"Why ya cryin Tamtam?". We always try to made each other feel better but that day was different. Most of the time, she was crying over a date gone wrong. "Honey, I need you to tell me what happened to your hands." She asked. And I know I avoided answerin like always because I didn't want to be takin away from my mom. I was scared I could end up in some place worse. Tamsin was the only person I ever told how my mom was. I only told her because she heard my mom screamin at me once after she dropped me off. She asked me about it the next day; after that for some reason Tamsin always avoided my mom, probably for the best. Tamsin was protective when she came back from New York an saw how it was for me.

Eventually I caved tellin her what happened while tryin to make my mother seem like an angel like I usually do. Tamsin didn't say anythin or look up at me she only listened as she cleaned an bandaged my hands. It took a while. When she was done she went to find me some clothes; I had a drawer in her dresser. While I got dressed she called a taxi an took me to school. We only did that a few times but this time she brought me some McDonalds. When we got to my school she walked with me inside, all the way to the class room and said 'I'll see you this afternoon. Everyone want you to take it easy today.' And I did. She never did that before it was cool because all the kids wanted to know who she was.

That day at school was the best day I had in a while. Because my hands were all bandaged up, I didn't have to do any class work; I just had to listen. Right before lunch I was called to the principles office and they told me I should go with this lady who wanted to take me home. I did.

As we drove up to my apartment buildin there were cop cars outside. My mom was inside the back one of them. The lady shielded my head as I got out of the back seat of her car and walked across the street but I already saw her. I knew what was happenin but what I didn't know that Tamsin and her father was helpin stack evidence for a case against my mom. Mom had only really ever left bruises before this. I guess that day was the last straw.

When I got to my room Tamsin was there. She had my clothes out and some new ones I didn't recognize. "A lot of this is stuff I wore when I was little. My mother left it in boxes in a storage I want ya to have it." She explained as she started to fold and place clothin in a box. I picked through them a little, there was lots of winter clothes. She talked for a while. I asked her if 'I was ever going to see her again?' She gawked up at me and started crying again. "I don't know what's going to happen to ya. Ya know won't lie to ya kid, your gonna be five by five eventually. I want ya to listen to me. Don't trust them, any of them. Don't trust anybody until you can defend yourself. You already know how to survive." She pressed. And that's exactly what I did.

I was placed with a couple named the Costas who had several other Forster children. It wasn't bad, I had my own room. The Costas were never home because they ran a restaurant that was pretty popular. They would leave the two elder boys in charge. I was treated the same as one of the boys despite bein the youngest and only girl. They preferred boys but for some reason I was a special case. I had to fight for everything that was mine to keep it we weren't allowed to lock any doors. They were told I needed tender lovin and care. Pshh, sure got a lot of that. Not trustin them sure made it hard to follow rules. I got into a lot of trouble there until I became a wanderer. I would leave eay before school and got home after the street lights came on. It always sucked bein the only girl. When it came time the Costas were kicking one of the boys out because he turned eighteen. That night the he made at move me. Luckily, wrestling paid off an I was able to nut check him before slippin away outside. Around that time Diana showed up tellin me I was a potential all Xmen style. I was meant for bigger and better things. I could only think that anythin beat this shit so once again I beat it.

While I was away from Boston on the road, I was told my mother died in jail. I'm still not sure if I cared. A part of me hoped she would leave rehabilitated but that was a long shot. I loved Diana, she saw that I needed a mother figure and took on the role. I was bent on fightin her the entire way. The last night I saw Diana was right after I became a slayer. When Kendra died.

We were trainin in a cemetery close to the motel we were stay at; I was blindfolded. We had been there a few weeks. The new Vampires were used as easy target practice. That night we were workin on distraction. Diana would talk to me as a Vamp were attackin, and I had to keep track of them. After a while I noticed there was too many of them, I didn't know it was an ambush till it was too late. When I heard Diana scream I ripped off my blindfold. I was stuck fightin a vamp and I couldn't get to her. It was all because of Kakiztos. He planned it and kept me distracted with his minions, while he went after my watcher for training me on his new vamps. He was trying to build a army. I can only watch in horror as Kakiztos fatally clawed Diana's chest. By the time I looked up again, Kakiztos was gone and Diana lay on the ground bleedin out. After staking the vamp I scrambled to her side.

The cuts were long enough to reach her throat and I'm pretty sure her vocal chords were cut. Diana told me that she was not afraid to die. That she knew 'when it was her time it was her time'. But she was crying I had seen those tears before. Tamsin cried the day I was taken from my mom. It didn't take long moments later she closed her eyes and died my arms. I followed that murdering bastard all the way to Sunnydale and met my B. Didn't know then but that day changed my life, too.

B was lead slayer in town she had everybody eatin out of the palm of her hand. Drove me crazy, literally. When I stopped gettin along with the gang I joined up with the mayor. Together we plotted to take over the world. I didn't care what he wanted me to do, I was angry. The mayor is not only my boss, he was like a father. A sick an twisted bent on domination type of father but he was there. I still have that blade he gave me. The night before the mayors big assention day B found out that a slayers would cure Angel. I had previously taken him out so they would be distracted a little. That night she won and stabbed me with my own blade. I still got the upper hand when I jumped onto a truck so she couldn't have me. Gotta nice little scar for a trophy on my stomach. Good thing we're together now; the scar looks kind of sick anyways.

After that I hopped a train and hooked up with Wolf Ram and Heart. I didn't care who they were I jus wanted ti wreak more havoc and money at first. They gave me orders to kill Angel to test my loyalty. I had already done enough killin I'd had no conscience about what could happen. I didn't care about anything or anyone maybe myself. Bad to the bone or so I thought.

I kidnapped and tortured Wesley, it's still hard to confess. People don't come back easily from that you know. Wesley still looks at me as if I'm going to skin him alive. I know now we're mostly over it. I did that Wesley to get to Angel. Angel came runnin but he didn't fight back. He stayed defensive. Everything came rushing back to me and I started to break down. Punch after punch after punch screaming and crying for Angel to kill me. Angel kill me I'm bad please kill me. Only he refused. I still couldn't believe that after what I did; Angel sheltered me, protected me. He became as much of a mentor as a few others that I had. Eventually he talked me into turnin my self in and I went to jail an stay there. Till the first and everyone knows that story. Angel has since become a very good friend.

After the first we went to Los Angeles to heal and regroup. Other new slayers started pourin in from all over the country. Los Angeles crime rate went down significantly till the girls were moved to south Florida in the state that the third hellmouth was located. We only stayed at the hotel in LA a few weeks. We couldn't stand being surround by all the slayers so Scooby gang including me went up to Cleveland. With all the funds we needed at our disposal curtsey of Wolfram and heart; we brought a few houses and got jobs at the local high school close to where the hell mouth was located. When we got back to Los Angeles B made all the final decisions on which of the younger slayers we would take to Cleveland with us. And all we had compiled up about 400 girls. Majority of them were under the age of 15. In the end B decided it best that the girls that were originally with us would just come to Cleveland to live. We try to lead a normal life in as a cover.

When we got to Cleveland, it wasn't anything like we expected it to be. There was quite a few vampire covens that we got rid of. Also a lot of demons that hung around the hell mouth area that was in the middle of the city. Since we've been here we've gotten it under control. We have been retrainin the girls into a single team. One team, one fight! They work better that way. Cleveland is too big of a city to patrol alone. As for housing, we bought three thanks to Angel.

As for jobs I'm a PE teacher, Buffy is the guidance counselor and Wood started off as the principle of Trake High. Willow is an English teacher and Giles is of course the librarian. Xander started his own construction company and lives in southern Cleveland so we don't see him as much. Angel set us up with new backgrounds while pulling a lot of strings to get what we wanted. We stuck to things we were used to, to get started.

Within the first month in Cleveland Wood and I was starting to get serious as in relationship serious. Then I didn't do relationships then. Wood loved me and wanted to make me more docile; I couldn't give it to him. So you left; he left. My bad. Well, the day he left, I found out I was pregnant. Almost the entire pregnancy it didn't seem real until I was attacked the first time. That's when I started noticing things about B. B brought me back.

Eight months later I had a son, his name is Dominic Robin Lehane. Months after that I also had a girlfriend her name is Buffy Anne Summers. I wasn't afraid with her. Being with her, she makes me hole. I had never known a love like this and it's only the beginning. Ya know what, at first I thought I had this relationship in the bag. Now there's something terribly wrong with B.

Now that you know a little about me I can tell you the last major memory that made me take another 360. It was around the time we were fighting a demon named Arden who took over B's body and wanted my son. He controlled the watchers council at the time. I was picking up Dominic from Xanders house. Dominic was only two months old. Xander watched him when he wasn't busy with his company. Buffy waited for me in the car while I went and retrieved my baby boy. Back at the car B hopped over the center consul to the drivers seat. "My SUV" I cried. "You drive this thing like it's a sports car. I'm driving." B ordered. She smiled back at me as I buckled Dominic into his seat. I knew we had a thing and that she was going to be there to help but I didn't think this much.

I got in passenger-side after making sure Dominic was secure in his car seat. Buffy left and took the long way home. The 15 minute ride turned into 30. We would sing different songs and radio hopped when the station hit commercials; Laughing and giggling the entire time.

While switching the radios I heard Dominic giggle. I turned and leaned over the seat so I can look at him. He was my world. I don't know how I could love someone I just met so much. A nurse told me it's this unfathomable unbreakable bond something called motherhood. My mother never understood that one cardinal rule. B continued to talk and sing and talk because she didn't have enough rhythm to rap. Dominic giggled every time he could hear her voice of the music. I sat back down to my seat and stared at her. I still hadn't been able to make Dominic laugh like he was; at least not like B can.

B turned to me and the light hit her hair perfectly so she glowed. It was the ah-haaa moment I had been waiting all my life for. The three of us a family was all I needed I didn't want anything else really. I didn't know then but she's all I want. I will do anything to keep my family together; now that I finally have one. Speaking of, I can hear Dom crying so I have to go now.

My family, it's mostly if not all girls. So ya know and can imagine how dramatic at times it gets. Most of the teens in the house are seniors and will be moving on soon. We still have a few that are pretty young still. We also have another baby coming in as well by Red an Ken. I will enjoy the space while we have it. Oh yea, for your info, Dawn was turned into a werewolf, she left. It was the same day Buffy had a miscarriage. We found out some bad news that day too so…whatever anyways…

To wrap things up there's been a lot goin on. I guess incident after incident would throw anyone over the edge. I was there, sometimes you have to be saved from yourself. You're thinking I should tell her that we should talk about our issues and her. I know in my heart that she's the one and this will work. Eventually I'll bring myself up to say something I just don't know how to do it without getting hit. That's it, I'm done, take from this what you want. My New Year's resolution is to keep my Ohana together. Got myself back t status. Getting everything off my chest sure feels good.


	2. The Warmth I seek

**Kennedy pov- end of lunch at school**

It's sunny out but there's still an overcast today of shady feelins about all the slayers putting us younger slayers on a weird edge. I don't know what's goin on but all of the original Scooby gang does. I bet if I wasn't a teenager I would know. It's nice outside, to nice to be cooped up in a courtyard surrounded by a bunch of loud classmates. I rolled my head to the side and stared at Alex for a moment who laid in the grass next to me. The two of us were lying in the middle of a large field behind the school. Close to the softball field and teachers parking lot I think. This is great an all but I should have brought a blanket because grass is starting to itch. This is definitely a first for us. We're skipping out on eating with our fellow mini Scoobs because of all this. I don't need the stress, it's all the mini scoobs can talk about; I just want to relax and laugh. Alex at yah moment definitely has that covered.

She has been giving the clouds names and shapes. "And that one looks like a dog with a Frisbee…I can feel ya starrin at me... And that one looks like a tea cup. Speakin of tea, jus got a green tea craving." Alex declared while describing what she saw. I starred back up at the clouds. "Did you talk to Faith yet?" I asked her, "no." She replied and I sat up. "What's wrong?" Alex asked following me upward. "Grass itches and I don't really know. That intuition thing is kickin in high gear being preggo. I can feel something is up with Willow and the rest of the Scooby gang." I reasoned out. Alex purses her eyebrows, and glanced around searching for an unknown assailant; turning right then left. She stopped catching sight of something I didn't see where.

"There's Vampires at school." Alex burst out and I perked up. "What?!" I yelped, oh great, I can't fight; I really hope she's playing. I don't or can't sense him. I can't even see what she's talkin about. "How, it's daylight? Can vamps use sunscreen." I asked searching the lot plus the back of the school. "No silly, look." Alex laughed lightly grabbing my head and turnin it towards the teacher's parking lot. "Lighten up will ya." Alex taunted. "Let's body swap, see how ya do." I complained. "Pass." She muttered scrunching up her nose. I huffed. There was a long black stretch limo parked in the lot on the far side where the teachers sit and smoke cigarettes. Opposite of where we were. "See the flag." Alex pointed out. I could see the white ram on the flag from here. Angel, I noticeably relaxed while sighing. Angel's limos and town cars are magically charmed. So you can't tell who or what's inside. Nice little perks to go unnoticed in big cities.

If Angel's here it makes this issue bad enough for him to make a personal visit, I hope everyone is okay. "Let's get outta here." I ordered standing because I didn't want him seeing us when he left the lot. We stood than trekked towards the back of the teacher's parking lot and up the sidewalk to a set side doors leading inside before the limo moved.

Once inside I turned to see Angel's limo pull out of the lot on the side that we jus left. "What are you two doing out of class?" I turned to see a teacher standing behind us with his arms crossed. He was young and had a full overgrown beard. He needs a barber, anyways I didn't recognize him. Normally I tend to get away with little the things at school now, I have my ways. "She's going to help me with my books; I'm not supposed to carry a lot of weight." I told holding the bottom of my stomach. It's big enough, "Do you have a hall pass?" he questioned, I know he can see the bright yellow strip they put on the senior ID's.

"Sorry, I must left in class." I apologized. No roaming the school past the library during lunch, I can't stand that rule. He didn't say anything contesting the statement. But he just huffed as he turned and walked away. "women." he murmured as he opened the door to his class room and entered it. Alex and I strolled on down this small hallway to a main one.

The main hallway was mostly empty but for the few teachers and security guards that were getting ready for the bell to ring for class change from lunch. It's the very end of lunch so everyone will be coming from the cafeteria and courtyard areas. Bell should ring any minute, "Maybe we should just go right to class," I suggested wanting to keep avoiding drama. "Hell no I wanna know why the hell Angel is in Cleveland. Let's go find Red." Alex argued pulling my arm along as she walked in the direction of my loves classroom. She's normally in there by the end of lunch. Will always complains about the smoking teachers that are there at the gazebo to ruin the end of lunch conversation with cancer smoke. "Okay okay, let go," I bitched because her grip hurt. I slowed down and Alex followed suit.

"How much longer are you goin to be preggo for I want you back to normal already." Alex fussed and I hit her arm as hard as I could, "Ouch ugh." she grumbled stumbling away. "I was jus sayin." she played as we walked. It was funny we were saying the same thing to Faith when she was having Dom. I noticed Will walking out of her class room in the distance. "Look." I pointed out, Alex gawked up. "Hey Red!" Alex shouted as soon as she caught sight of her. I shook my head, "Really." I griped she shrugged not really caring. My love barely glanced up; Willow was on the phone having an in depth conversation with someone. She turned and locked her classroom door. She didn't have her school tote that was normally filled with books. She just had her purse. It wasn't even over her shoulder so she's in a hurry. She noticed us as she turned and walked up to us.

The three of us met somewhere in the middle. As she got closer it sounded like she was talking to the school on her phone and letting them know she had to leave for the rest of the day; which confirms my suspicions with the bigger Scoobs.

Will hung up her cell and glared up at me concerned. It's in moments like this when I don't have to read her mind. "Baby your coming with me." Will demanded, Alex popped to. "What about me, what do you want me to do?" Alex questioned eager for orders as well. "I want you to stay here a keep the peace. Wait till after school take Faith's SUV home unless one of us comes and gets all of you. Her keys are going to be in her office the drawer, she left the door open." Will ordered explaining. Alex sighed disappointed, "Okay, got it." she muttered shoving her hands in her pockets and sulking in the direction of her next class. "It's for the best Alex," Will states. She turned back around to wave bye before continuing down the hallway.

I glanced up at my love who was now reading something on her phone intently. I took a step closer to her sliding my hand into hers. She griped onto my fingers tightly for a moment and looked up at me. I smiled but she wasn't able to return it. She kissed my hand instead, "We got to go to Buffy's on a nine-one-one call." she explained as we turned to walk out the same door I just walked in. I hope that nosey teacher is in his classroom because we're still holding hands. I'm glad my school doesn't have cameras. With the coast being clear we made out to the truck easily leaving the campus right as the bell rang.

On the way Will explained Buffy was seen by seers going through a portal. Portals are rarely ever good so Angel came personally. We got to Buffy and Faith's house only to find it blocked off by Angel's limo. This time I'm glad to see him; Will parked across the street. Getting out of the Truck, the first thing I noticed was the Front door was off its hinges laying in the foyer. Will took steps ahead of me, using her arm to ease me behind her. I love it when she gets all protective it's so sexy. As we walked down the hall to the living room I could feel wind blowing hard, it all sounded like a train was barreling into the house. We stopped at the end of the hall, Will blocked my view. I peeked over her shoulder to see a portal in front of the chimney with Faith standing there ready to jump in. "Faith you need to Go." That was definitely Angel. Will turned to me, "stay here," she requested kissing my lips lightly. I tracked Will from the hall as she went into the kitchen, "Faith, wait a second!" she yelled over the loud wind.

Will ran from cabinet to cabinet and grabbed something than ran to Faith. "Pretty sure this will knock people out. The spell she used she had to enchant something, smash it and a portal will open to bring you back." she claimed and gave Faith a hug after placing a small bag in her hand. "Pretty sure?" Faith questioned. Will shrugged apologetically, "I forgot to label it" she claimed. Faith hugged Will "thanks Red," she praised taking a last glance at Angel and I.

"Okay...I'll bring her back." Faith declared then stepped through the portal. It closed immediately after and the wind stopped but the walls started to change; they started rotting! Willow ran back over to where Angel and I were standing at the hallway arch. "Hold hands," Will ordered. Angel and I both nodded takin the instruction. "I can't save the world but I can save us." she declared. I watched as my Love's eyes than hair turned completely white and she went into her goddess mojo phases. There was this golden wave of light that passed over us.

The furniture and decorations disappeared completely. The rooms walls around us changed into burnt frame beams. The three of us stayed the same; Willow who stood there with a solid force field around us holding the three of us as the same people as the world changed. What the hell did Buffy do?

Moments passed and I didn't recognize where we were. It was as if we never moved in and the house had seen a war. It was pretty much gone, burnt down. Willow continued to chant next to me, "Will you can stop now." I plead, she was still chanting softly to hold up the field. "Is it over." she asked still not fully out of her trance. "Yea I think it is." Angel reassured her as she came out of the spell she starred at me. Her hair changed back to red, and eyes went back to normal. "oh shit." she said her eyes rolled back into her skull as she started to fall. Angel caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" she questioned us, "yea, are you?" Angel questioned concerned holding her. I held her head sitting on the side of them. "I tried to reach out to some of the slayers too. I don know if it..." she explained breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly closed, "Willow, Will baby wake up." I tried to stir her awake, "No don't, let her rest. That drained her." he determined. Angel stood with Willow in his arms, "We should find better shelter." Angel included as he turned to leave what was left of Buffy's house. I took hold of his arm following close behind him. All hell has broken lose on earth. Thanks Buffy.

Outside it was considerably worse; a dark ash cloud loomed over us. Ash littered the air. I could tell it was daylight I could see sun light trying to shine through the thickness of the dark ash. The street looked as if it was hit by a bomb, the houses or what was left of them were all burnt into heaps of charred wood. This wasn't recent; cars were rusted over and now mangled piles of scrap metal. I didn't want to walk any further. It all felt terribly wrong. I can't fight and Willow our stand in Goddess is unconscious. This all makes out for a Bad day, very very bad day.

Angel walked forward ahead of me, "Looks as if that one is the only solid house on the block, C'mon." he ordered pointing out the only house left standing well mostly. I stayed on Angels heals as we walked down the middle of the street. I could hear things moving around us. The things that normally go bump in the night mostly in sewers and around cemeteries or the woods. There're so many of them, as if it's their natural habitat. My slayer senses are kicked into overdrive and I want off the street now.

"Angel." I whispered thinking to warn him. "I know, just keep walking." he whispered, marching tall not tuning to acknowledge any beast about us. Must be the Vamp status. He turned, walked up to the single standin house. I kept my head on a swivel tailing him as we trekked alongside the bare bushes that used to be a wall. The growls got a little louder as we approached the house, there was a low screech; It startled me and I jumped. I'm not sure if that's what's bothering me or not. I can hear so many of them. "Wait, over here." Angel warned me quickly seeing something than nodded towards shed next to the house. We crouched and he had to readjust Will; he placed her over his shoulder. "If it's safe you two can wait in here while I check out the house and clear it." He stated. I nodded following.

Angel walked to the shed on the side of the house, I opened the door and he walked right inside. Closing the door behind us, at first I didn't see where Angel walked to till I heard him. There was tools and other crap everywhere. I could see that there's a door off to the side and Angel walked out of it, "I put her back here, in a chair." he claimed pointing over his shoulder. I got into the small room to see Will still sleeping. No windows one door. At least it's warm. I went to talk to Angel as he was standing at the main door combing the grounds directly outside. "I'll be right back." Angel departed. I went back to Willow who was in the Recliner that was laid all the way back. Probably broken, it was leaned back so far. I climbed up into the recliner next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "We must have lost." Willow muttered.

* * *

**Buffy pov- At home in the living room as Faith arrives (back track)**

_"Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief…."  
-Angel_

"B, DON'T!" Faith yelled. I glanced back at her over my shoulder holding her gaze for a moment and than stepped through the light blue shimmering electrified portal. If I think about her I won't want to do this. Goodbye roses.

Going through, I could feel millions upon millions of minor shocks all over my body. When my feet hit the ground I was grateful. Buildings towered over me on either side making the alley darker then I wanted. I walked to the end and starred up at the night sky to see Sunnydale stars. Scanning across the main street and down the next I could see the Magic Shop clearly. Then I felt Faith so I turned and drew the dart gun I brought with me, less fight. I strode in her direction.

"Where are we? Are we in SunnyD? B, what in the hell are you doin." Faith bombarded me and the portal closed behind her she took a step in my direction unafraid of the gun I had pointed at her chest. I cocked the weapon pulling the trigger immediately after. I moved to the left a little and there was a loud whoosh of air, "what…" I didn't let Faith finish. Faith grabbed the dart out of her arm and swayed. I had to; she would have been able to talk me out of my plans. I jogged over to Faith catching her as she fell before she could hit the ground. "Ouch." She muttered before falling asleep in my arms. I brushed as lock of hair off her face. She's once again peacefully sleeping in my arms. The moment made me not want to move, can't I just sit here and bask.

I cradled Faith in my arms close to my chest slowly standing. I marched to the door in the back of the alley. Leaning over using one hand, I tested the door handle. It was locked. Standing fully upright, I readjusted my grip on Faith than Sparta kicked the door in. Inside it was jus a long hallway with one other door and a window at the end. I set Faith down propping her up against the wall. The other door was also locked so I left it. There was a curtain on the window, I ripped it off and walked back to Faith. I didn't want her to just being lying on the cold tile flooring. Once I had her situated, I walked back out into the alley. I searched but there wasn't really anything I could use to lock Faith inside the hallway. So I just tore a piece of a lead pipe off a wall and wedged that into the door handle. It seemed to be pretty stable so left. Yea I know she'll most likely wake up pissed and break out bit at least this way I have time.

_"Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us... passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?"  
-Angel_

Viewing the magic shop with all my younger fellow Scooby gang brought back bitter sweet memories. Mainly of the countless research meetings, demonic hunt planning's or some apocalyptic event we needed to stop; like tonight. The Scooby gang would oppose what ever came our way. I watched intently as Willow followed a crazed Tara out of the magic shop and down the street. Glory attacked us so long ago Willow had short hair. I can't believe I forgot how good it looked. I gripped the dart gun and waited a little longer for everyone else to follow Willow down the street. The younger me had no idea what she was getting herself into tonight. As they all passed and rounded the corner I followed at a distance.

Gawking up at the tower I forgot how frightenedly unstable it was. I found scaffolding with a tarp hanging down one side. I got under it to lie low. I caught sight of a flash of light in the distance of the mock construction area. That must have been Willow saving Tara from Glory by reversing the brain scramble. If memory serves me right we served up the Buffy Bot for the initial beating. I didn't jus send it out to be torn apart, we gave the Bot the Dagons sphere which did cripple Glory enough to make it a fair fight. Plus I had the Odin Hammer. From where I was sitting under the scaffolding, I could see Glory and I moving up the tower. It swayed with the wind and I wondered at the moment how much weight that thing could take.

The two of them fought and fell of the tower; I looked on as everyone fought crazies, demonic monks and funky lookin demons that was here for the show. Ya know the Odin Hammer did more damage then I could have ever dreamed, to bad we lost it in the fight with the First. As the fight went on I thought how my plan could come effect. I checked over the tarp I hid under because I could use it to cover my body while I lay over it. I'll come back later to burry me. It will be perfect it's just the right size.

I watched as I saw Spike run up the tower with a little help from Willow. Spike gets to the top but whoever was up there just threw Spike off as if he was a bag of trash. Spike fell threw the next scaffolding over. Bricks, metal pipes and plywood fell on top of him. I pulled down the tarp thinking to sneak off before he was able to pull himself from the rubble and sniff me out. As I moved he sat up slowly pulling himself to his feet. The portal opened just below the top of the tower.

"Buff…you gotta get up there. The brat needs ya up there." Spike pointed up the tower warning me, I knew I was already up there with Dawnie. "I'm not your Buffy." I denied him coldly and turned to walk off. Spike didn't say anything as he stumbled on trailing me. "You're Buffy I smell it, why are you here…the world is endin, bloody hell ya here to help right." Spike yammered on. "Nope, got business. You jus hit your head to hard I'm not really here." I refused him still. A girl jus can't go somewhere undercover; Spike can always sniff me out. "You wish doll...why?" He pressed. I turned quickly and glared at him annoyed. At this point I jus want to get it done. "to stop Willow from doin an awful terrible to me, that's all." I explained. Spike gawked up at me confused for just a moment, and then he stuck his nose in the air. Fucking hound dog. "B"... Ah shit.

I turned to see Faith standing there with enough conviction in her presence that no words were truly needed upon entrance. Made me slightly nervous, reaching for the dart gun I noticed I didn't have it. I glanced to where I was hidin to see it propped up against a pipe. She walked up to me, "Ya gonna get us all killed. Ya gotta come home B." Faith imposed. I shook my head like spoiled child not believing her and backing up swinging first. I know I'm out of shape but I have to try. Faith with one hand in one pocket blocked my punch with her free hand. I came back and swung again she jus ducked leaving me spinning on my heals. I got a glance of her face an this pained her. Times like these makes me wish I was Popeye and I could jus eat a can of spinach to make my self stronger.

One of Faith's knees hit me in the side of my leg bringing me to my knee. I swung but it's no use. She grabs my arm holding me in a firm but gentle vice grip with me in my knees. I couldn't get out or do anything. Than she grabbed the necklace I enchanted with the spell and ripped it off my neck. No!...

"We need to talk but Sorry babe I gotta do this." She confessed as she blew something in my face. My eyes blurred and I coughed blinking hard a few times. "What the hell was that." I pried, "time to go to sleep." Faith hinted at that moment I was starting to feel it. For a brief second I fought it, but it was too strong. Faith cradled me in her arms and I drifted off to sleep. Feeling nothing but roses.

When I opened my eyes again everything was super bright. I could hardly see at first but my vision was clearing. Everything was blindingly bright white, where the Prada shades when you need them. "I'm so dreaming right now." I muttered. "Yes and no." someone answered and the voice sounded familiar. I set my hand down on a cushion propping myself up by my elbows. I glanced down to see I was layin on a couch. "Okay take it easy, don't sit up to fast." She warned, I rubbed my eyes again helping them clear. The woman sitting on another chair across from me looked exactly like Cordelia.

"Hey Buffy." She smiled, yep it's her. "What happened?" I questioned looking around but could see nothing but a blank space. "Willow's sleep powder is powerful enough to sneak in to the dreamer's dreamscape. I'm also using the portal as shield to keep looky loo angels off my back. Interfering is forbidden, assention rules are pretty strict." She told me and I nodded. She paced over to me and sat on the couch next to my legs. I sat up as Cordy hugged me and I gladly returned it. "Yea I remember, Angel told me about what happened. Why interfere now, why me?" I questioned.

"Why you? I've been asking myself that all my life, there just something about Buffy and Faith they won't let you two go easily… but this incident, Buffy. This would not have gotten you back into heaven. You almost destroyed the world. And we can't send you off to wicca boot camp like Giles did Willow. General." she explained, I glanced down at my hands. Only Cordy lifted my face up to hers. "I remember the warmth of heaven. Everyday I feel like I'm living in a never ending hell. I want it back." I claimed and she shook her head. "Sorry to break it to ya honey but you are not done yet. Isn't Faith enough of a heaven." Cordelia touched the side of my head showing me memories of Faith and immediately I could feel Faith. I felt the roses along with all sorts of familiar tingles that warmed me. The tingles of first time butterflies filled me and engulfed me at the same time.

I glanced to the side to see Cordy's hand glowing blue. "I'll cure your Heaven ptsd…Faith is warmth that you seek so desperately. Just to make sure, I'll take the pain of these memories and block the ones of heaven so you might be able to fix this relationship...Now here is a little somethin extra to pass on to your son the two of you will be havin. Man, if those angels knew what I was up to." She explained while flashing a quick snapshot of Faith, Dom and a little blonde boy that looked like the two of us. "A son?" I asked as she took away her hand. Cordy only smiled nodding and there was a bright flash of light. I was out again but this time with a new memory imprinted in my minds eye. Mi família.

_"It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... without passion, we'd be truly dead"  
-Angel_

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. If ur wondering I got the angel quotes from btvs season 2 episode 7 passions. shoutin out to my beta who's my goddess of the hunt in editing my chapters. Being lookin for a sound track playlist to start up. **_

_**As always one love.**_

_-Rayla_


	3. Sleeps like a Rock

**Faith- Moments after she meets up with Buffy in the past**

Spikes eyes seemed to ice over as he stood in awe there gawkin at me. I B laid unconscious at my feet to find the amulet cuz I dropped it. He's the only one who saw us and I can't say much anyways because of Time travel rules. There wasn't anythin he could say at this point that woulda helped the situation. Findin it I I quickly I threw the amulet on the ground and smashed it so the portal to go home would open up. I picked up my Fiancé cradled her in my arms close to my chest. I glanced up to see the Buffy of this time fall into a portal suspended under the make shift crazy metal tower. The portal to go home opened up fully. I walked up to the portal an slightly turned to view Spike still in his same wobblin stance, "Bye Spikey". I told him steppin through the portal.

Landing on the other side I stepped back into my now wrecked living room. The first thing I noticed was Ken across the room glarrin at me. Red lie unconscious in her lap, "What the hell just happened?" Ken blurted out when the portal disappeared. "It's been a bad day, I'm just short of a Five babygirl" I declared. Angel came runnin in the house through the back door. He stopped and stood once he saw we were okay. I chuckled, "How long was I gone," I questioned while movin to the couch to lay B down. "I don't know, we were in a shed across the neighborhood. I know Will woke up for a second and talked, I coulda swore she….But no she couldn't have. Well there was this bright light so I had to blink and when I opened my eyes we were here… I d…don't know… after that there was a gold wave. You showed up." Ken answered more confused and stressed out then I was, "Our timeline must have fixed itself." I declared, than sat on the edge of the couch behind me at B's legs. I glanced at her, I couldn't help it. I really wish these two would wake up. "What happened to Red?" I asked peering up to see Angel standin beside me; I smiled at him.

"She was trying to save us, the spell she cast took a lot out of her." Angel described, "What are we going to tell the other girls?" Ken asked thinkin about her peers. I checked my phone to see they would be home any minute. As soon as I thought that, I heard noise at the front door. We all moved quickly from there. Angel picked up Red and moved her to the smaller couch leavin her feet touchin the ground. I moved to the hallway to try an stop the first few inside from seeing the rest of the wreck in the house. "I told you he would be here." Alex boasted tauntin as she turned down the hall I planted in followed by Chloe and Rona. "Hey guys. Woah woah hold up….Keys?" I asked for immediately as she was walkin up to me first. Alex pulled my set of keys out of her pocket danglin them infront of me. I took em an stood fierce puttin my hands on my hips and blockin as much of a view as I can. "What happened?" the kid asked as she steadily tried to peek over my shoulder into the living room.

"Right now, I need ya all to get all the girls rounded up and go over to Giles place, Angel will be over to chat before he leaves for LA." I tried to pull out the general facial expression but she wasn't buyin it. "Yea right; you fought something at the house. We're not leavin you here without back up. What if it comes back?" Alex contested; Chloe hit her shoulder hard, Rona jus shrugged and walked off towards the stairwell. "I'm pretty sure it's not coming back within the next few hours. Even if it did, your right next door ya can run over. Go on, I won't make ya stay over there for long." I told them some coaxin explanation, the kids shoulders dropped as she turned and sulked away being pulled by Chloe. Thinking of my baby boy, I followed her to the stairwell, they normally pick up Dominic from Daycare if I can't. I stood at the base of the stairs an starred up, "Hey Chole have them bring Dom dow…." An before i could finish they both stopped in their tracks in unison. Both turned slowly and looked at me confused. "He wasn't there. They said his farther picked him up. Didn't you send Wood to the Daycare to get him for us?" Chloe asked, this was new to me. I didn't have time to send Wood anywhere or even call him to let him know what happened.

"Woods picked up Dom?" I wanted to make sure I heard her right. They took a few steps down to me. "Yea," Alex muttered. I took a deep breath, the pick wasn't planned I don't like the idea of Woods not callin me beforehand. Why would he just pick him up? Tryin not to appear furious, I took my cell out of my pocket, "Round up all the girls and go over to Gile's house NOW." I demanded as they finished walkin the rest of the way up the stairwell. "Yes ma'am," one yelled back. I stood in the foyer and dialed Woods. Moments later most of the girls came down the stairs and left. I counted as they passed me till the last one. Woods phone rang and rang but he never picked up. I swear this day could start gettin a whole lot better.

I walked back into the livin room to see Red awake and talkin to Kennedy. Angel stood by the couch B laid on, just starin at her as she slept. Must be a vampire thing, because unlike me he wasn't movin. I had to shake off some creepy chills. "I think you're going to have to go talk to your adoring Fans over at G-mans." I detailed, "And tell them what?" he questioned. "Nothin about what happened today. Angel help me out here, cuz I haven't thought of what to say, I practically cant right now. Wood picked up Dom from Daycare…I.." I complained walkin in his direction till I stopped, standin beside him. There's way too much going on. "I got it, I'll tell them something. Are you planning on leavin now, never mind..." Angel started to ask with a certain glare I recognized changing his mind but he turned to face Ken and Red. "How are you feeling Will?" Angel asked; Red starred up at him slowly. "Like I was hit by a truck, everything is just gone." Red described than slouched right back into Ken's arms. She lifted her right hand and I watched it start to glow as she shook it once; few sparks flew off her fingers. Tiny fireworks seemed to be all she could muster up.

"How's Buffy?" Red asked, "Still asleep, ya need to go get rest, too." I answered, Red sat up more as she saw B's state. "How much did you use on her?" Red pried, I took the small bag out of my pocket and tossed it to her. "Most of it, I didn't want to take any chances." I explained, Red opened it an dropped her hands in her lap. "ahhh… bad idea. Ugh… I shouldn't have even used this." She muttered as she tried to stand but fell back. Ken caught her as she started to fall backwards. "Would you take it easy for a minute." Ken suggested but red wasn't havin it. "Baby I have to do it now with that much of the Graphanite powder. Who knows where her mind could be." Red stated and fully stood, shakin still, but way more worried about B than herself. Red tried to straighten herself out in an attempt to walk, wasn't workin out to well.

"Will?" Ken protested her movin to me. Red reached out for my hands so I took her's and helped her take the last couple of steps to B's side. I backed up a little. Ken slowly came to sit on the floor in front of us. "Please babe your always telling me to take it easy and slow down. What am I going to do if something happens to you?" Ken argued strongly. Red simply glanced down at her smilin sweetly. "I know baby, I got an idea what happened. I have to try. It could have numerous effects on her." Red reassured Ken and got back to B. She placed her hand on the side of her head, but was immediately thrown aback. As if something forcefully stopped her. Red turned to me, stressed more then before, "Faith, let me use your enegery."

She requested with a strange urgency, I bet she's angry. I haven't seen much of Red angry. Are original slayers the only ones strong enough to pass energy to Red? "Okay…" I replied meekly. B told me that she had done that once for me, but I bet it hurt. Red took my hands, with my hands in hers they both started to glow. I started to feel tired and Red perked up. When Red let go, she threw her head back. A wind started to rush past me, when I looked up I was in Angels arms. It's a good thing Vamps move fast. No one else even reacted. Red was surprised but smiled and went back to working on B. "I'm good." I shook off Angel an walked over to the other couch leaning on it. Wow that's some Mojo.

Red put both her hands on B, one on her stomach the other on her head. She then closed her eyes an her hair turned white. A static rose in the air, "Whoever you are, let her GO…" Red ordered as she clenched her eyes harder. "BUFFY; Wake Up." Red demanded. Seconds later B shot upright from her unconscious stance. I cracked my neck nervous, how is she going to act. Buffy starred around the room clutching the couch under her. When her eyes finally landed on me she laid back down seeming at ease. "Buffy, look at me." Red ordered and B did. Red checked her eyes then glanced back at Angel and I worried. They were all veined up an little yellow like the powder. "I'll take her upstairs, there are a few things I can do to help her." Red suggested, "Good idea." I said and walked out of the living room. I can't think straight, I need to find my baby boy and I'm not sure if I can be nice so I rather just leave. B is stable, but here I am bailing again when people need me. When, B needs me. How the hell am I gonna get this "in sickness and in health" thing down when I can't even stay now. Slowly makin it outside I got in my SUV and rolled out quickly. First thought was to go to the Daycare and cuss them out for letting Woods take Dom. If I don't fall asleep first.

**At the Child Daycare parking lot.**

Walking across the lot away from the incompetent cheap Daycare, I wished I parked closer. I'm not bringing my baby boy back to this place; I could use a clove. I'm still a little messed up even though they told me where Wood took Dom. I've got the address right here, but I'm still callin Red to see if she can locate him somehow. I'll tell you now Woods only came up here with me once. I'm thinkin he must have talked to one of them when I wasn't around. The receptionist is pretty young; probably gullible. As soon as I sat down in my SUV I dialed Red.

"Hey where'd you run off to?" Red greeted, I sat back into my seat to relax a little. "The daycare let Wood pick up Dominic member. I'm not completely sure about the address I was given. Can you find him for me so I can go get my babe…" I explained right off the bat. I could hear someone in the background but I couldn't tell who. "Yea I can." Red answered. "Ok an how's B?" I questioned, thinkin of her. "She's asleep. She says she remembers what happened, but she was really out of it so I put her back to sleep." Red told me, and i nodded as if she could see me. There was a long pause an a low hum comin from her end of the phone.

"He's off Calico road." Red claimed which isn't far from downtown wouldn't take long to get there. I glanced back at the address to see Woods didn't lie to the receptionist so it makes me feel a little better. "Ok thanks Red, I'll text you when I'm on my way home." I told her right before I hung up not wantin to hold the convo any longer. I hit radio on button an blasted the local R&B station so I could be somewhat calm when I get to him.

Wood stays at a Loft? He never told me that; I assumed he had a hotel somewhere as much as he traveled. I pulled into the garage and parked. The buildin itself was in a decent area. I walked to the front of the buildin found the panel with a list of names and buzzed Wood. He answered quickly, "Hello." He greeted. "Hey, its Faith let me up." I demanded holding my tone, I shoulda cussed him out. The door next to me clicked open. I had to walk down a hall and up three flights of stairs to his floor. I found his door accordin to the mailbox I saw walkin in. Knockin, I took my anger out on the door. As he opened it I saw it dented from my now bruised knuckle, I grinned. "You didn't call me, I planned that my girls were to get Dom from daycare if I don't or can't." I told him before sayin hi. He waved me inside holdin up a finger. "Well hello to you too… give me a minute to explain." Woods asked leavin the room. I stood and took in the room. Ya could see across it all, but for one wall.

The place was clean, too clean, Dominic shoulda made some kind of mess. "The boy was asleep in the back. I went and got him from the daycare because I went to the house an saw Angel's limo, I got a little angry. I really don't want a Vampire around my son. This is just the way I feel." He exclaimed, walkin from around a wall with Dom in his arms. I want him to be involved but this is a little much. "uh huh… What about when I called ya this afternoon?" I continued to question. "We were at Toys R' Us, I didn't hear it ring. I didn't have anything here for him to play with. So I got him a few toy car sets." Wood added explaining, "Well you know who Angel is to me and what kind of Person he actually is. He ain't just any vamp. Oh and he's got a supernatural son himself. So if you don't mind stay out of it." I declared walkin up to Wood and Dom who was pretty much still asleep on his daddy's shoulder. It's a good thing my baby boy sleeps like a rock.

"Anyone that has contact with him is a part of my life too…" Woods argued, I motioned for him to hand me Dominic and he did. I still wanted him to know he was in the wrong, "Don't ever do that again and aren't you best friends with Spike?" I stated placin Dom securely on my chest. I felt his little hands clasp on the back of my neck and I kissed his head. "I'll call first how bout that. A father has his rights. If you really need to know Spike and I were temporary. The Cat took off weeks ago after that Raid we all did together." Wood had an explanation for everythin and it crept me out. "Whatever, I'm goin home." I declared as I walked towards the front door. Woods rushed past me to the door and put his hand on the door before I could open it. I know he knows I can throw him across the room right, I held back these certain urges takin a deep breath.

"I'm coming to see him Friday." Wood ordered. I took hold of the door knob in protest, "I'll think about it." I claimed tryin to stand my ground. "I like that we don't do the court thing. When I'm in town it's only fair an we already agreed on visitation." Wood exclaimed statin a case at the moment doesn't really help. "Call me tomorrow, we'll talk." I said, jus because I wanted to leave. The hit from Red was enough to tire me out and I now I kinda got a headache from all this. I'm going to go home and pass out. "ok I'll call ya." He mocked my accent and I opened the door and left. Ass.

* * *

**Alex- Same moments At Giles house in Backyard **

"LEFT… RIGHT." Giles called out, this was awful. We are crouching down in a squat and goin from left to right as fast as we can. He needs to get down here an do this. He claims, 'Buffy doesn't give us enough cardio working out.' Doesn't mean he has to do this crap I feel like I'm in a boot camp all over again. "Left…. Now RIGHT" he continued to yell. I turned to see Nikki look like she was about to gag on my right so I hopped into the line in front of me. We were all drippin wet, I'm so glad there was a cool spring breeze. "Okay now STOP." He called out an we all sorta fell over. I was on my knees, heaving air into my lungs. " Ten minutes… Good job ladies." Giles commended. I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Buffy an Faith were here. "Nice….Mr. Giles may I have word." Angel requested, appearing out of nowhere. How does he do that. I gotta have him teach me that trick. "Saved by a Vampire, I think I've seen everything." Vi joked as she stood up and walked over to the porch to sit on the bench. Angel and Giles both paced into the house.

I moved to sit next to Chloe, who was across the yard. Every Mini scoob was here workin out, even the newbs. I think the newbs are in better shape than we are. They are the only ones who aren't keeled over. "Ok girls." I glanced up to see Giles standing at the door waving us all inside. I jogged in ahead of a few people because I wanted the long part of the couch. Inside Angel was pacing the kitchen. The layout of this house was the same as our house but his furniture was so very different. First off no TV in the living room; there was a long couch that wrapped around the wall. It had a nice size coffee table in front of it. Most of our books and bags were on and around the table. There was a large round table in the back right corner next to a book shelf with enough seating for eight. But this seat was the best seat and I wanted it, mainly to snuggle with my boo. If Kennedy was here I have had competition to the spot but no else caught on this time. To be honest, I don't like sitting at the table there's books all over it too but they make you do all the research at that table. I sound like I'm wining but it's true. I'm a slayer not a watcher.

"Have a seat, settle down." Giles ordered an the rest of the girls calmed down enough to listen. Chloe found me on the couch. "Your gross." She said as she went to lay down but stopped. I smelled my shirt. "Rough, work out." I claimed frowning. "Smell me." She said leaning over me, I sniffed and did smell good, but she only sat next to me. "So I was thinking, if you girls wouldn't mind, that when you graduate Mr. Giles would come and work at the new school in the south." Angel detailed. All of our eyes were intently trained on them too. "After we graduate… I guess we should congratulate… wait what is he doin…teaching?" Nikki questioned for us. "Yes, in various areas till he decides what he wants to do." Angel described. Heads were nodding agreeing there was a little clapping but Angel rose his hands to sush us.

"I also want to give Buffy and Faith a break this weekend. Kinda like a surprise, you girls game." Angel claimed and as if he was telling us all a secret at the same time, we leaned in for more. "Just for the weekend, and you will leave tomorrow right after school for Florida." Angel described, "Yes, the sunshine state, got family there." Rachel blurted out excited. "Yes and you're a first year. If I take you there I'm tellin ya you'll have to stay. Don't get too excited. If you're under the age of sixteen you should not go. A very powerful coven that works for me put a spell on the land around the school. Long story short, once you enter the area of the school you can't leave. It's for safety and we've haven't had any casualties yet. So stay home unless you want a new home. It's the only way I can keep the slayers rounded up." Angel warned. It's a good thing I'm seventeen and a half.

'_No Newbs'_ I thought across a general band wave. '_No you'll only have a full school of them_' someone replied. A few of the other mini scoobs laughed but didn't say anything. Giles walked out of the room to take a phone call and Angel followed. It didn't take long because moments later they were standing in front of us again. "Ok go home, be quite, eat before you go slaying and I'll see you tomorrow. Dismissed." Giles dismissed us, a lot of the girls stood pretty quickly. Chloe pulled me up from my seat.

Back at the house, I walked upstairs to see Faith walk back into her room. She left the door open so I stood at the door way and knocked on the door. Red was sitting on the bed next to B. "I just don't think you should, not till tomorrow. She should sleep an rest. I'm still worried about her." Faith confessed, as she paced than glanced up at the doorway to see me. She huffed and turned to the window, "If you wanna wait fine. I just don't agree with it." Red determined. Faith looked really stressed out. I know it's been hectic, I know something happened. "Smoke a clove with me." I offered, Red glanced up at me then to Faith who turned back around. "Not now kid, beat it." She ordered so I turned to leave, lookin back over my shoulder I saw Faith start to pace again. Yea, she most defiantly is stressed out needs a break.

* * *

**Buffy- the very next morning**

It's dark out, and very cold. I stood on a roof of a building starring out across the city. I took steps towards the edge of the roof when I was pushed. I turned to see myself standing behind me. I looked very angry. What the hell is going on? Where's my home? She rushed me.

As the other Buffy swung repeatedly, I dogged and blocked every swing. I leaned and stepped right as if I was Neo of the Matrix. She was just as fast as me, if not faster. Everything moved in slow motion as I was able to see every strike perfectly. Till she stopped, blurred and pushed me towards the edge of the roof, I had to roll so I didn't fall off. She's trying to kill me. When I stopped, there was Faith's favorite knife in front of me. I picked it up and I charged her as she stood at the edge of the roof. When I made contact, we stumbled a few feet entangling our legs almost fell over the side of the roof. The knife slid into her like butter. I looked to see that the knife ended up in her stomach. She stood up right, I gawked up at her and she changed into Faith.

Faith's brow pursed, "Geez again B… B wake up….BUFFY"….

"Buffy, wake up." Faith demanded sitting on my legs as I kicked an struggled against her. Once I opened my eyes I stopped as Faith relaxed on top of my legs at the same time. I'm home? "Bad dream?" she asked me, I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "You hungry?" she questioned, but I wasn't so I shook my head no. Faith collapsed onto the bed next to me. I starred up at the ceiling wishing she was still there so I could feel a little more grounded. My roses.

Laying there, I just wanted to stare at Faith because I can see so clearly, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I could feel she wanted me too, I think… maybe…."Baby." I muttered, "hmm" she hummed and I rolled on my side to face her. She looked at me so tired. "What happened to us?" Faith asked, "What's happenin to ya? Why don't you talk to me about any of it." she sighed raising her arms up for a second an droppin them. I jus wanted to listen so I didn't say anything. "This us…we're doin good, right?" she asked, "You ok?" she continued me, I knew she would at some point. "Yea and I'm sorry." I said meekly hopin she wasn't too mad.

"… Woods wants to come over tonight." She mentioned. It was like she wanted to talk but she wasn't in the talkative mood. "Did you too get into an argument?" I asked wondering because she seemed a little bothered by him. That's a first. "Kinda. He picked up Dom without askin me the other day. Freaked me out, I guess." She explained rolling to me. "When?" I asked. "Yesterday, it's a long story babe. I'll tell you about it later." She said as she went to roll back over. I glanced over my shoulder at the alarm clock. It's still really early.

I starred at her back for a moment makin patterns in her skin, then i scooted over and spooned Faith wrapping my arms around her stomach. She pulled me tighter, "I really am sorry." I whispered, "I know, me too." She muttered. I sat up slightly to see she was back asleep. "We can make this work babe" she added. I jus laid there because all I wanted to do was hold her, feeling her skin against mine. We have two hours before we have to go to work, so I get to bask in my rose. I can't sleep because my mind won't stop racing with thoughts of past few days. I'm hopin today will be a good day. I have to make today a good day.

TBC...

* * *

**Givin shouts to Caligurl18 for leavin the first review and my Beta Sessely for being so patient with me lol. Look out for more chapters. **

**one LoVe- _Ray_**


End file.
